The Sands of Time
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: CharmedYGO The Charmed Ones go back in time to Ancient Egypt where they meet the original Ancient Egyptian YGO gang. Includes magic, evil priest and dragons. Some SethxKisara. Warning: some mild language.


**The Sands of Time.**

The Charmed Ones go back in time to Ancient Egypt where they meet the original Ancient Egyptian YGO gang. Includes magic, evil priest and dragons. Some SethxKisara. Warning: some mild language.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1. A Strange Column.**

"Morning Pheebs," 

"**Morning Paige."**

"**Hows you this morning?"**

"**Dull." Came the answer from Phoebe, "Elise says that the Bay Mirror is going have a special theme all this week devoted to history… The Ancient Egyptians to be exact, and I, have to, and I quote: 'tailor' my column to fit in with the whole 'Ancient Egyptian thingy.' "**

"**Ah but did you know that the Ancient Egyptians were once the most civilised people on Earth?" asked Paige with a competent yet annoying tone in her voice. Phoebe slumped her head on the table, making a 'thud' sound when impact was made.**

"**What?"**

"**Thank you Missy Paige for being the source of completely useless information and causing my to give myself a migraine in the process, and…"**

"**Hey are you guys arguing in there? I could have sworn I heard something making impact with the table!" It was Piper; baby bottle in one hand, baby Chris in the other.**

"**That would be Phoebe's head," said Paige **

"**Yeah, my head." Phoebe added, lifting her head off the table to reveal a tired, 'not-had-any-coffee-yet' face,**

"**Well Phoebe could you please refrain from hitting your head against the table I am trying to feed Chris which unfortunately will not work if certain aunts bash their heads against the kitchen table!"**

"**Hey… Paige…" Phoebe started to make her excuse, but got interrupted by Piper,**

"**Oh and Paige you're just as bad, driving your sister to 'bash her head against the table state, so both of you stop making me come in here!" Piper snapped, and promptly walked out of the kitchen and pulled the door to. **

"**Morning…" said Paige looking hopefully at the almost closed door, "we love you too!"**

"**Paige, the door's closed, and you're lucky it is too, I think she's in one of her morning stresses again."**

"**Same old Piper." Said Paige, shaking her head at the door.**

"**I heard that! Don't make me come in there!"**

**Phoebe lowered her voice to a whisper; "I think she'll be okay. You know Piper; she'll be fine in a few minutes after she's fed Chris."**

"**Speaking of a few minutes; don't you have a column to write?"**

"**Oh my God you mean to tell me that I've been slumped here when I have a column to write?"**

"**Oh yes sister!"**

"**I'm never gonna get to work on time!" yelled Phoebe, **

"**Pull a sicky?" Paige suggested with a hint of daring in her voice,**

"**Paige I didn't believe that you of all people would ever say such a thing!"**

"**No, wait, why don't you pull a sicky, and interview me about the Ancient **

**Egyptians? I studied them at college so I can help you tie some stuff in, you know?"**

"**Paige I'm looking for an excuse to do that… but… I don't want any help okay. I'll just make it up." Said Phoebe, "although I think I will pull a sicky, just so I don't have to face Elise's 'you're late' speech."**

"**Yeah, but if you make it up chances are you'll get some grumpy Egyptologist on the phone telling you that you didn't know the difference between the Pharaoh Rameses and Cleopatra. Please! I'm bored here, I have nothing better to do than sit and watch Piper moan about having to burp Chris!"**

"**Paige…" Phoebe began, but then quickly stopped. Maybe it was worth interviewing Paige. She thought about it for a few more moments before continuing; "okay. You're on. But if you start giving me false information, you will be paying when the Egyptologists sue and I have to call in my lawyer!" she snapped. She got up from her place at the table and grabbed her mobile (A/N I know, it's a cell phone).**

"**Hey Elise," said Phoebe, putting on her sickest voice, "I don't think I'm gonna make it today, I've got this… bug… yeah… this bug that's goin' around." Paige was now in fits at Phoebe's sick voice and was having difficulty trying to keep it silent.**

"**Well yeah I guess that's okay Phoebe, but… is that Paige giggling in the background?" said Elise suspiciously, shaking off her nice voice and putting on a more demanding one. Phoebe could imagine her on the other end of the line with one eyebrow raised. Phoebe turned around to find Paige giggling furiously. She threw a teatowel at her sister, causing her to fall over on her backside. That shut her up. Phoebe concentrated on the sick voice again and said; "yeah, she's playing with Wyatt… anyway gotta go Elise, you will have my column by tomorrow morning, I'll mail it in, take care, don't kill any of my colleagues before I get to deal with them first. Okay now bye-bye Elise." She hung up on her boss and shoved her mobile into her coat pocket.**

"**Paige! Did you have to almost blow my sicky cover?" Phoebe hollered. Paige just started giggling again.**

"**Did you put too much sugar in your coffee this morning? Now get over here and tell me all that you know."**

**Chapter 2. How time flies…**

**"This is hopeless Paige, I can't write a column on this!"**

"**But that's all know! Surely you can do something!" Paige whined, pulling a face.**

"**But I need to know about the more general way of life. They weren't all pharaohs Paige. I need 'average people' stuff." Said Phoebe, who closed her notebook and collapsed onto the attic sofa. Paige got up and began to walk to the door, but she stopped mid-floor. The Book of Shadows had suddenly opened itself at a blank page (A/N the pages are all blank until someone the Book trusts touches it). Paige stared at it for a moment, before going up to it and placed her hand on the page. Jet black ink began to scrawl itself over the page until it was full. Paige read it and said;**

"**You said you wanted 'average people' stuff, right?"**

"**Yeah. Which demon does the Book want us to hunt now?"**

"**No demons sis, the Book thinks we could learn best by 'doing'."**

"**Since when does the Book think?"**

"**Since now obviously. It's just opened itself to a page on Ancient Egypt."**

"**Whatever the Book is thinking, it apparently isn't thinking straight."**

"**Actually, It's not that far off. What's to stop us going? I trust my gut, and what do you think my gut is telling me now?"**

"**Er… that you're hungry… OW!" said Phoebe, having been hit in the face by a crystal.**

"**No you silly witch! It is currently telling me that a couple of hours won't hurt, and it could be good for you if you do this column well… so…"**

"**You're crazy! Piper will flip her lid!"**

"**Well… we take our chances and when she asks us why we went without telling her we tell her that we trusted her as our big sister not to worry about us because she loves us, and that we will pay for anything that she randomly blows up if she loses her temper." Paige finished by placing her hands on her hips and giving a definite nod of her head.**

"**Correction, you will be paying for any randomly smashed up items Missy!"**

"**Well if I had to choose between paying for randomly smashed up items or facing your lawyer, I'd definitely go with the smashed up items."**

"**D'you wanna go? Or are you just doing this for me?"**

"**Both. Don't you think it would be cool?"**

"**You wanna go that bad?"**

"**Well… Yeah." She said, giving a famous puppy dog look of doom.**

"**Okay. But only if you face the wrath of Piper." Said Phoebe sternly.**

"**Deal. Anything for my lil' sis!"**

"**Whatever, just find a spell."**

**Paige flicked through the book, looking for a time-turn spell.**

"**Er… Dragon Taming… temper control… would be good for Piper don't you think? Ah, here we are, time-turning. You ready?"**

"**As I'll ever be." '_Good God, what have I got myself into?"_ Phoebe thought.**

"**Okay: Here these words, hear this rhyme, we send to you this burning sign, then our former world we'll find, in another place and time." Paige finished the spell and both of them disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Book open of the lectern, open at the time-turn page.**

**I know, a shortie, next chappie there will be more Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, and we'll meet Mana and Kisara… Don't go away folks!**

**Chapter 3. Explanations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**"Ouch! Why do I always have to land on my backside?" Phoebe groaned. She sat up to see sand… lots of sand. Furthering her sight, she saw a huge river, obviously the Nile, and an enormous palace.**

"**Wow, it worked! The spell worked! Crappy rhyme, but it worked!" Paige said with glee.**

"**No kiddin' Sherlock." Said Phoebe. She looked down and gladly realised that she still had her normal clothes, so many of their travels involved eccentric costumes of various varieties.**

"**Only problem being, we stick out like a couple of sore thumbs here, people are gonna look at us and run." Said Phoebe, looking around her for any immediate signs of authority.**

"**Maybe, but some of the priests, and certainly the high priests, were… are powerful magicians, so they might believe us." Said Paige, who was also looking around for people.**

"**Yeah. I can imagine that: 'Hiya, I'm Phoebe and this is my sister Paige, yeah, you don't know us, but we come from five thousand years forward in time!' which priest, or high priest in their right mind is gonna believe that?" she said sarcastically, used vivid hand gestures to drive her point home.**

"**If we're lucky, maybe there'll be a priest who isn't in his or her right mind. I think the palace's our best bet."**

"**You'd better be right sister, and what about Piper? She's gonna worry, and then go mad at us when we get back!"**

"**We'll cross Piper's bridge when we get to it, but…" Paige was interrupted by a teenage girl being thrown out of a room in the side of the palace. She hit the ground with a thud and once she got over the pain factor, she looked up, and quickly let her head fall back against the ground again, giving a sigh of defeat. She was your typical Ancient Egyptian girl, she had long, straight black hair and tanned skin with black eyes. She was very skinny, and stood about five foot four inches tall. Another girl walked out of the room laughing at the fallen one. This girl was weird, her skin was far too white to be Egyptian, and she had blue eyes and very long light blue hair. She looked slightly older, about sixteen or seventeen. She stood about five foot seven inches tall. Both girls were wearing training outfits (A/N Use your imagination). The taller girl said something to the shorter girl, presumably in Arabic, before offering her her hand and helping her up. They were about to go back inside when Phoebe called out to them;**

"**Hey, you two, can you help us?" the two girls froze at the sight of the sisters, but neither one ran, they just stood there staring blatantly at them.**

"**Hey," she said, approaching them at a brisk walk, "can you speak English?"**

**The shorter girl looked to hr friend, and then back to Phoebe and said;**

"**Yes. We can speak English. Who are you?"**

"**Hey, they have British accents!" Phoebe whispered to her sister,**

"**Duh, that's because America won't be discovered for the next four thousand five hundred years! Posh accents are a good thing."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it shows that they speak English well. At least we can communicate." Paige said. She now spoke to the girls; "Now I know that this is gonna be a little hard for you to believe, but…" said Paige, "We're witches, and we've come back in time to see how you guys do things here." Phoebe lent in towards Paige and whispered;**

"**Subtle, as usual Paige."**

"**My name's Paige, and this is my sister, Phoebe."**

"**My name is Mana, and this is Kisara. We are very honoured to make your acquaintances mi'ladies. We are mage/priestess apprentices in the palace." They both bowed very low. Paige and Phoebe weren't quite sure how to respond to this, so they just smiled, trying to disguise their guilt, hoping that it was the right thing to do.**

"**Er… what's a mage apprentice?" asked Phoebe dumbly,**

"**Magi in training. Magi combine magic arts with fighting arts, we were just training." Said Mana brightly.**

"**Oh yeah, and by the way, are you okay? You hit the floor quite hard." Said Phoebe, addressing Mana,**

"**Oh, I'm fine Mi'lady, I get thrown about by Kisara all the time. I'm actually quite glad that I went through the door, I wouldn't like to hit the wall, and the sand breaks the fall. It's about time I learnt, but for now, I just have to keep practicing." Mana grinned. Kisara smiled sheepishly, as if slightly embarrassed by this complement.**

"**Aren't you supposed to have masters, or tutors, or something?" Paige asked, slightly suspicious that both girls were training by themselves unsupervised.**

"**Yes. My mentor is Priest Mahado, and her mentor is High Priest Seth (A/N pronounced 'Set', people,").**

"**So, you're witches then?"**

"**Not really Mi'lady, we can do medial magic, but all magicians can do that. My powers are all passive, so I have to learn defense."**

"**Please, call us Paige and Phoebe. People call me 'Ma'am' at magic school, I am too young to be a 'mi'lady'!" Paige snapped. Both girls cowered and apologised profusely, so much so that phoebe had to step in;**

"**STOP! Apologising! Please! She didn't mean to snap. Right Paige?" Phoebe gave her sister an evil glare.**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped. Just, stop being sorry okay?"**

"**Yes mi'la… I mean Paige." Said Mana. The girl called Kisara, who had remained silent for the duration of the whole conversation, now spoke;**

"**You speak strangely. Why is this?"**

"**Oh, we come from a place called America where we all talk like this." Phoebe explained. Kisara nodded intelligently and fell silent gain.**

"**Can you help us find someone who we can explain this to? Someone who knows a lot about magic?" she said. Mana looked at the ground in thought, and after a few seconds she raised her head again and said;**

"**There are two high priests, (A/N I know, in the show there are more, but for the benefit of this fic) Seth and Isis. Magic is Seth's responsibility, but he has gone somewhere, and is not due back until later. We will take you to High Priestess Isis, but that is the best we can do for now. Please follow us." And she began to walk off towards the palace. Paige and Phoebe followed obediently. **

"**High Priestess Isis, does she have any powers?"**

"**Yes, passive, though, like mine. As I said, magic is Seth's responsibility."**

"**What about him?"**

"**Seth is really powerful, most of his magic is destructive." Replied Mana. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, and then to Mana again.**

"**Expand on that?"**

"**Manipulation, temporal statis, electrokinesis and energyballs, pyrokinesis and fireballs, orbing healing, and Ra knows what else, I've seen him do all sorts of things."**

"**So, he's a whitelighter then?" said Paige, with Leo in mind.**

"**I think he's part witch, part whitelighter, he has to be to have all that power." Said Mana, "That's my conclusion." Phoebe and Paige turned to each other in awe.**

"**So he's pretty damn good then?" said Phoebe.**

"**Yes. Basically. Ah, here we are, now a few words of advice; be very polite, call her 'your Majesty' or 'your Highness', unless she tells you otherwise, bow when you meet her and… did I mention be polite?"**

"**Yeah… thinks Mana." Said Paige nervously. Mana knocked on a big wooden door. A female voice said something in Arabic, Mana answered with something else, and opened the door. A youngish woman, around thirty was sitting at a desk. She was wearing a long white dress with the traditional Egyptian armbands and jewellry. She also wore the headdress and gold sash of a high priest, and had a weird necklace around her neck. She was tanned, like Mana, but had blue eyes, like Kisara.**

"**Whom do you bring before me Mana?" she asked. Mana and Kisara bowed, Paige and Phoebe copied them.**

"**Your Majesty, I bring before you two witches of the far future, who ask to meet you." Said Mana. **

"**Thank you Mana and Kisara, for bringing them to me. Please go back to your training," Isis smiled, "I hope Priest mahado is not looking for you. Leave them with me, I will see to them."**

"**Thank you. Good day your Majesty," said mana, before bowing and turning, as did Kisara, and walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.**

**Ohhhh a cliffy! Read on. My fellow peeps. Next chapter: "The Wrath of Piper." (Fairly self explanatory.) R&R Pleeeeaaassseeeee?**

**Chapter 4 The Wrath of Piper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**"Paige where are you I need you to take care of the boys for me… PAIGE!" Piper yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Where the hell is she?" she muttered as she climbed the stairs and made her way to the attic. "Paige? You in there?" She got no reply. Then she noticed the Book of Shadows, open at the time-turn page. "Oh holy crap! Phoebe's column… Paige is so dead… LEO!" Piper hollered. No response. "Leo if you don't get your whitelighter ass here right now I'll banish you to the Shadow realm!" she yelled again. She heard him orb in behind her, she turned around to see her husband/whitelighter-turned-elder standing there.**

"**What?" he asked her,**

"**Oh tactically done, Leo, orb in behind me will you. Ha. Wimp! Come take a look at this and see what you think." She said, slamming her hand down on the Book. Leo walked over and read the page.**

"**Ummm… It would appear that they have left this time era, for Ancient Egypt." He said grinning. His grin faded when he saw his wife's face,**

"**No, I hadn't realised that!" she said sarcastically. "I need you to take care of the boys for me while I go and get them." She said.**

"**But Piper…"**

"**No buts Leo. Chris' bottle is in the microwave and Wyatt's sleeping in his cot. See you later." With that she read the spell and disappeared.**

"**Right. Feeding Chris it is then." he said and orbed downstairs.**

**Next chappie we meet Seth… (Kaiba's yami) don't go away!**

**Chapter 5. Enter High Priest Seth.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything!**

**Isis got up from her desk and walked over to Paige and Phoebe. She looked over them and for a moment she looked almost a shocked as Kisara and Mana had done, but she hid it very quickly, showing a very calm and undisturbed yet stern attitude.**

"**So what are your names?" she asked.**

"**Paige," said Paige, pointing at herself, and then at her sister, "and Phoebe, your Majesty."**

"**And from which time era do you come?"**

**This time Phoebe spoke; "From five thousand years into the future, your Majesty."**

**Isis nodded, "and what are your magical standings?"**

"**We are the Power of Three, your Highness, do you know it?"**

**Isis' eyes widened slightly at this, but she continued; "and pray, where, is the third? Your sister?"**

"**Right here." Paige and Phoebe spun around to see a very pissed off Piper,**

"**How did you know where we were?" asked Phoebe,**

"**I always know where my sisters are, for most of the time anyway. Who's this?"**

"**Er… this is High Priestess Isis, we were just talking. I need to know some stuff for my column, please can we stay for a bit longer?" said Phoebe, giving Piper a puppy dog look of doom, similar to the one Paige had given her earlier. Isis just looked on. She didn't appear to be offended, Paige noticed, but she didn't exactly look too happy about the intrusion either."**

"**No we most certainly can not. C'mon, we're leaving."**

"**Not without a spell you won't be." Said Isis, "Let her stay, it is no burden to our hospitality, and we need to look in the Book of Shadows to find a spell to sent you back anyway."**

"**Book of Shadows? You have a Book of Shadows?"**

"**Why yes, of course. But I wouldn't want to consult it without Seth here." She said. "I think that our version will be slightly different to yours."**

"**Well, where is this Seth person?" said Piper impatiently.**

"**Good question, though I do believe that he is due back from a meeting any time now though. Please come with me. I will see what I can do."**

"**Thank you your Majesty." Said Phoebe politely, trying to make up for the bad first impression that Piper had created for herself.**

"**You may call me Isis, I do not care much for formality." She said, smiling.**

"**Um. Okay." Said Phoebe, she whispered to Piper, so Isis wouldn't hear; "Piper, I can't believe you'd be so rude to a High Priestess! One of the most important people in Egypt and you barge in like you own the place!" Piper was gobsmacked by this speech.**

"**I'm sorry guys, I just don't want you to get into trouble, that's all. I know you can take care of yourselves, but I feel responsible for you." Piper said sweetly, swallowing her previous words. Paige, who was particularly glad that Piper wasn't mad, put her arm around her big sister and said;**

"**I know Piper, we forgive you, but hey, you kick some ass." Piper looked at her little sister and thanked her. They all followed Isis to a room on the ground floor of the palace, much like the one that Mana had been thrown out of that morning. It was light and airy, and had a Book of Shadows sitting closed on a golden lectern. Isis reached for the Book and opened it to the page that Paige had been on at home. She scanned it over with a careful eye, and shook her head.**

"**What is it? Why are you shaking your head Isis?" Paige asked,**

"**I'm not strong enough to forward this spell. I can't send you back." She said. Just as Phoebe was going to ask why they couldn't send themselves back, they heard a horse pull up outside a few yards away. A very tall, young man dismounted from a huge black horse. He too had the headdress (A/N Think medieval helmet crossed with a Bishop's hat) and gold sash of a High Priest, but his attire looked quite Chinese. He had long white pantaloon things that were bandaged to his legs from mid-calf down and blue shoes. The top half was blue and close fitting, with a blue and gold armour arrangement with pertruding shoulders and a gold ankh on it. He also had the armband things, and in addition he wore a long white cape and was armed with twin swords at his sides. Last but not least, he carried a weird rod thing, (A/N you know which rod I'm going on about people) which looked like a magical instrument. He stood about six foot four inches tall (A/N I'm making him a bit taller) and couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen. He was very handsome, with tanned skin and deep royal blue eyes, but his face was very solemn and serious, all in all, he was very mature, more so than any other eighteen-year-old Paige knew from magic school. He walked into the room and started to talk to Isis in Arabic. She said something back and indicated at Piper, Paige and Phoebe. He turned around and spoke to them;**

"**So you are the witches Isis tells me about. My name is Seth." All three sisters were silent. The magic they could sense coming from him was very, very strong. But he was so young, too young to have that kind of power. It was confusing. He walked up to the Book and read the page. "Yes, I can do this spell, but why are you here in the first place?"**

"**Er… work experience," Said Phoebe, "actually, I need to know a little about Ancient Egyptian culture for a column I write, and I was wondering if I could just, um, watch for a day or something?" Seth stared at her, as if he were summing her up. The confidence that Phoebe had started out with was fading as she looked at Seth. His presence was intimidating enough, let alone him staring at her. He had a very cool, yet daunting stare, and she imagined that he used it to his advantage whenever someone challenged him, and for the moment, it was fairly soft, and, she was sure he could do worse if he wanted to. He returned his gaze to the Book, and then looked at Isis, who shrugged, which supposedly meant; 'your decision'. He turned to the sisters and said; **

"**I know that I will regret this, but fine, I will have someone guide you around." Phoebe and Paige grinned, Piper just smiled sweetly. He orbed out, and seconds later orbed in again with Mana and Kisara.**

**Que Mana's antics and Kisara's secrets people! R&R!**

**Chapter Six. Girl Talk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for the sixth time!**

**Mana yelled as she was orbed away by Seth. When they orbed in, Seth and Kisara landed on their feet, whereas she landed on her backside. When the general nausea of orbing vanished, she yelled; "SETH! You know I'm not a good orber!" While she who landed on her backside got to her feet, Kisara giggled, and Seth smirked. **

"**What's so funny?" she scowled,**

"**You." Said Seth, "Honestly Mana, if you can't land on your feet, then of course you're going to get a rough landing. I can't guarantee you a good landing, so for Ra's sake, get it right!" Kisara continued to laugh at Mana, exclaiming that the look on her face when she landed was priceless. Seth agreed to this, which was all too annoying for Mana. She flicked her hand at Kisara and said;**

"**Oh thanks Kisara." Whilst dusting off her dress, she didn't dare flick at Seth though.**

"**Mana, Kisara, I have a job for you. You have the honour of acting as tour guides for the Charmed Ones for the day. Take them anywhere you go, and bring them to me when they've had enough of you so that I can send them back."**

"**Yes your Highness." They replied in unison. The High Priest chuckled, "and if I find you hiding in the giant jars again MANA, then you will be having an extra lesson with me tomorrow morning, meaning that you will have to get up an hour earlier than normal." Mana's eyes were wide with disbelief, "Mahado can't be chasing you around all day, he has better and more important things to do." Both girls laughed, and Seth rolled his eyes impatiently, "Now get out of my sight before I jinx you."**

"**Yes your High Priestness!" said Mana, before taking a curt bow and ushering the sisters and Kisara out of the room.**

**Well, did you ever meet such a rude, grumpy person? He orbed us away just like that!" she snapped her fingers, and Kisara laughed again.**

"**What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.**

"**I can't believe that you would be so daring as to say: 'Yes your High Priestness'." **

**Said Kisara between fits of laughter. The sister looked at the two girls, who had, earlier on, given the impression of being quite sane and sincere. This was obviously not the case.**

"**Well, you know, I don't think Seth would kill me. At least I don't… think he would…" she trailed off,**

"**He wouldn't kill you, but I wouldn't put jinxing or cursing you past him though." Said Kisara.**

"**Since when do you know this?"**

"**We talk. He's my tutor, remember?"**

"**You so like him."**

"**Do not!"**

"**Do too!"**

"**Do not!" **

"**Do too!"**

"**Do not!"**

"**Who doesn't?"**

"**Alright you two break it up!" said Piper, but Mana and Kisara were laughing again.**

"**You have to admit though, he is gorgeous." Said Mana,**

"**He is handsome, hey… now who likes him huh?" said Kisara.**

"**He's too old for me." Said Mana,**

"**Only four years, he's only eighteen."**

"**And he's doing a job that most people three times his age can't do. He works all the time. You're the only person who sees him for more than five minutes at a time! The word 'workaholic' comes to mind with him. And besides, he doesn't like me."**

"**He doesn't dislike you, he hasn't ordered your beheadal yet has he?"**

"**Not yet anyway. And besides, I think he likes you."**

"**What? Mana don't be ridiculous! I'm a dragon! Literally!"**

"**He rescued you from these villagers and brought you here. He wasn't keen on training you a first I'll tell you that now, but I think you've impressed him no end. He's nicer to you than he is to anyone, even Isis and Mahado, his friends."**

"**I would like to think so, but I can't. You know Seth, he's married to his job." They giggled again.**

"**Whoa there, enough with the girl talk without including me now, thank you very much!" said Phoebe, pushing in between the two girls and putting an arm around each of them. "Now then girls, want my advice?" she asked,**

"**Take it. She's famous for it in our time era." Said Piper maliciously.**

"**Well my advice would be to… wait. If he likes you, it's his job to make the move, you could drop him hints all day long if you wanted to, but judging by this guy, that would make him dislike you and he won't do anything unless he likes you. Sometimes you just gotta let love takes its course. Sit back, and enjoy the ride."**

"**Nice speech Pheebs, I still can't see why you're famous though." Said Paige. Phoebe gave her a grumpy look. Kisara and Mana thanked her for her advice. It was Piper and Paige's turn to giggle.**

"**What?"**

"**I can't believe you're giving advice to two ancient Egyptian teenage girls." Said Piper.**

"**I am giving my advice to two ancient Egyptian teenage girls because: 1. It's my job, and 2. I like giving my advice to those who need it most."**

"**They certainly do Pheebs, they certainly do.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? R&R peeps!**

**Chapter 7. On with life.**

**7th Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Okay, we have to train, so you can come and watch, if you want, or we can teach you some stuff?" said Kisara suggestively. They went into what looked like a storeroom, and brought out two long, smooth canes. Kisara threw one to Mana, who caught it, looking fairly professional.**

"**What are those for?" asked Piper,**

"**We seldom fight without some kind of weapon, be it magic or big sticks… and today, we use the big sticks." Kisara answered.**

"**This is just my lesson. Kisara is just someone to fight for now." Said Mana.**

"**You need a tutor don't you?"**

"**Yup. Though where he is is unknown."**

"**Doesn't Kisara have a tutor too?"**

"**Yes but he's working. It's Seth, remember?"**

"**Oh yeah, the hot priest." Paige snickered. Piper looked at her as if to tell her to shut up.**

"**The very one." Said Mana. "Ah, here's Mahado now." They turned around to see a young man in his mid-twenties running up to them.**

"**Sorry I'm late girls. Potion room exploded; nasty business. I left Rishid in ch…" Mahado never got to finish his sentence for staring at the sisters.**

"**Oh yes. Mahado, this is Piper, Paige and Phoebe, they're witches, from sometime in the far future."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing, "Mana, how…"**

"**Don't ask me, ask them, or Seth, if he can spare the time."**

"**I see." He said. He seemingly ignored them for the rest of the lesson, while they watched. Phoebe got out her notebook and scribbled down some notes. Piper elbowed her in the side. "Ow, I might as well Piper, I need to remember this stuff."**

"**You have a brain for that!" she said, They then continued to watch Mana and Kisara, who was notably well trained, and was blocking all Mana's moves. Mana just kept trying, and under the instruction of Mahado, she eventually broke through Kisara's defence.**

"**I think we can call that a day." Said Mahado. He was just as exhausted as Mana and was almost hoarse from yelling instructions at her. He picked up the canes and left to put them back.**

"**I think we could do with, um, freshening up." Suggested Mana, who was beginning to suffer in the hot Egyptian sun. Kisara nodded in agreement and they began to walk back to the palace. They were approaching the doors, when a harsh cold voice made them turn around.**

"**Now then girls, skipping practice, are we?"**

**Ohhh enter someone evil… Akunadin for the silly peeps who can't guess. R&R!**

**Chapter 8. Enter Priest Akunadin.**

**8th Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Mana and Kisara froze for the second time that day. The voice that had come from behind them was undoubtedly that of Priest Akunadin, a second tier priest, and wielder of the Millennium Eye. Every step closer he came, the more fear could be seen in Kisara's eyes. Mana tried to put on a brave face, but she was obviously scared of this man too. The sisters turned to face him. He spoke again:**

"**Dear dear, and Seth always speaks so highly of you, a pity to disgrace him as such. I shall be telling him, that the two palace rats have been wasting valuable time again. Let me make it quite clear to you two, especially you, my little dragon, that, although you may think yourself safe within the palace walls, you are most certainly not, and I will see to it, that you come to the same sticky end as everyone who presumes to be something they're not." He glared evilly at Kisara, "Good day, girls." He said, with clear disgust in his voice at having to wish them anything but harm. The cold tinge in it sent shivers down all of their spines, Kisara closed her eyes and hung her head low. Mana stared at his back as he walked away from them, as if she intended to burn a hole in it.**

"**How dare he?" she spat, "How dare he insult us like that, I am going to tell Seth this instant!… Kisara?… Kisara are you alright?" Kisara's eyes were welling with tears. She wiped them on her sleeve, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She sniffed and hid her face behind her light blue hair.**

"**He's going to kill me isn't he?" she sobbed, "He wants me dead, so that he can have my Ka!"**

"**No Kisara! He won't kill you. We won't let him near you, ssshhh, don't cry now." Said Mana soothingly. "Come with me, we'll go and find Seth." Kisara nodded and followed Mana to the High Priest's office.**

**Another short one peeps! R&R!**

**Chapter 9. Dragon Tears.**

**I disclaim everything!**

**High Priest Seth sat behind his desk, writing up some notes from the meeting he had attended earlier that morning. His quill scratched the fresh papyrus leaving trails of ink in the shape of hieroglyphs. He was working furiously, trying to get it all finished, so perhaps he would have a few minutes more sleep tonight. He daren't fall behind or stop, there was simply too much to do. He wasn't in the best of moods either. He heard some fool knocking on the door. If they disturbed him or needed him for something, they would pay for it later. He was too stressed to be doing anything but work. He hoped, that if they thought that he wasn't in there, then they might go away, but whoever it was, didn't. They rapped on the door again. He slammed his quill down onto his desk, let out a huge sigh, and said; "Who is it?"**

"**It's Mana and Co. Please Seth let us in we need to talk to you."**

"**Fine. Come in. This had better be good Mana, I have too much to do!" **

**Mana shut the door behind them and then beckoned Kisara stand with her in front of Seth. When Seth saw Kisara's tearstained face, he immediately got to his feet and strode over to her.**

"**Kisara, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, please tell me." She shook her head and shut her eyes. Instead of talking, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Seth, a little taken aback by this, returned by putting his arm around her shoulders. "Ssshhh. Okay, tell me everything." He said. Kisara broke away from him and he guided her to a seat at the side of the room. Mana was especially surprised by Seth's reaction. If that had been someone else, he would have pulled them off and disregarded them. This confirmed her suspicions that Seth did have some kind of heart, despite the cold, distant exterior he normally portrayed. Piper Paige and Phoebe just watched, and, knowing nothing of Seth's normal character, wondered why Mana was so wide-eyed at that moment.**

"**Mana, why the wide eyes?" Paige asked, leaning in towards her so Seth didn't hear.**

"**You don't know Seth." She whispered, "Had that been anyone else, he would have plucked them off and flicked them across the room. I've never seen him act like that."**

"**Ah." She said. Kisara had stopped crying now, but her face was still tearstained and her eyes were red and showed all the symptoms of having cried.**

"**Mana, take Kisara and get her cleaned up, then go back to your chores." Mana guided Kisara out of the office and the sisters began to follow, but they were stopped by Seth; "Not you three. You deserve some answers from me."**

**Not a big cliffy but sufficient enough lol.**

**Chapter 10. Dragon? Where?**

**10th Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**"What is there to tell? If a priest is threatening to kill someone, you should be able to get rid of him somehow." Said Piper, concerned.**

"**I only wish I could, but I have been 'prevented' for want of a better word, from dismissing, or passing a sentence of death, on Priest Akunadin."**

"**What? But, you're a High Priest! You have the power to do that!" Paige argued. Seth shook his head and continued;**

"**Not when Pharaoh disallows it, and not when it concerns another priest, especially one of Akunadin's status. Did you see that eye of his? It's one of the seven Millennium Items. These items contain the power of the Shadow Games, so only the best magicians can wield them. (A/N I know, I know, but for the benefit of this fic.) Because he was given the Millennium Eye, it was supposed to mean that he was a trusted member of pharaoh's court, but he was always greedy for power, and that is where Kisara comes in. You know that human souls have animal traits, it's like: 'what-animal-would-we-be-if-we-weren't-human?'. This aspect of the soul is called Ka. Kisara has the Ka of a legendary dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, to be more exact. Her Ka is the most powerful I have ever seen, and if you extract someone's Ka, which is possible with the Millennium Eye, it can become a temporary power. However, to extract someone's ka, you would have to kill them, in order to extract their soul. Akunadin wants Kisara's Ka, ad I fear he will try to get it."**

"**She said she was a dragon, but how can she be a dragon and human at the same time?" asked Phoebe,**

"**She can become a dragon if she wants to. It's part of her power. People with the power to turn into animals can only change into an animal that corresponds with their Ka, but it takes a powerful Ka to do so." He replied. **

"**I know what Akunadin is capable of. I was his apprentice until four or five years ago. I worked myself beyond exhaustion but he would still curse me and beat me, telling me I didn't work hard enough, and that I wasn't good enough. He wanted me to be the best, so then I would help him to power. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I felt I had both the magic and the nerve to fight back. He tried to curse me again, and when I tried to force him back, I slammed him into the wall."**

"**Wait, You slammed him into the wall?"**

"**Telekinesis, I found that my anger made me stronger. I hadn't been intending to slam him into the wall. Anyway, I went to Isis and told her, but she told me that she couldn't do anything unless he was caught in the act. She and everybody else knew Akunadin had become evil, but Pharaoh didn't. He is giving Akunadin too many second chances, and Akunadin knows it too. Pharaoh also became suspicious that it was me who was pressing for him to be got rid of."**

"**Why?"**

"**Priest Akunadin is my father. I didn't know myself until after I slammed him into the wall. That makes me Pharaoh's cousin, so I could argue more with him without running the risk of being executed. Anyway, he said that I shouldn't want my own father dead, and that no matter what, he's still my father. I stormed out of the room before I blew something up. He will not see the truth, and it pains all of us." Said Seth. The sisters were speechless at what he had just told them.**

"**But an innocent will die if he doesn't!" said Paige, who was more moved about the whole thing even than Phoebe. "Can your Pharaoh not see that?"**

"**Apparently not. Which is why I'm keeping a close eye on Mana and Kisara, and trying to keep Akunadin away from them. Anyway, sunset…" he said, looking out of the window at the low sun, but was interrupted by Piper;**

"**Hey, wait! What will happen if Akunadin succeeds?"**

"**Then he will die the most painful death I can muster, and Pharaoh will be disgraced." Piper fell silent and Phoebe said;**

"**I think we've seen enough. Send us back now please." Seth nodded and got up to find the Book.**

**Chapter 11. Home, again, home again.**

**11th and final disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm really getting to hate these things!**

"**How will we know what happens? In the end? Will it be recorded anywhere?"**

"**These events will be recorded in the Millennium Book. If you can find that, it will tell you everything." He scribbled down something on a piece of papyrus, occasionally looking down to the Book for reference. He gave it to the sisters. "Read it aloud. I will help you."**

"**Thank you for letting us stay. Say goodbye and thank you to Isis, Mahado, Mana and Kisara for us." Said Phoebe.**

"**I will."**

"**Oh, and Seth?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Good luck with Kisara." She winked at him. **

"**What?" His eyes widened in disbelief, and Piper nudged Phoebe in the side.**

"**Shut up, Cupid, Shut up!" she whispered.**

"**Oh. Sorry." She whispered back.**

**"Hear these words, hear our rhyme, we send to you this burning sign, undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so all is clear."**

**They noticed that Seth had read the spell with them, but before they could say anything, they were engulfed by a flash of light, and disappeared.**

**They landed back in the attic with a thud.**

"**Are we back?" said Paige. She got up and slammed the Book shut.**

"**Right, I think that's enough cavorting around for one day… by the way… Paige, Phoebe, YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING BACK IN TIME? YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE MY SISTERS OR I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!" Piper yelled, making her two sisters fall over again,**

"**I'm sooooo sorry Piper! I love you!" Phoebe begged,**

"**Oh yeah! Drag me off to Ancient Egypt!" she scoffed, "LEO!"**

**Leo orbed in with baby Chris in his arms.**

"**Piper I just got Chris off to sleep." He whispered. "Where've you guys been?"**

"**Ancient Egypt. Ahhh come here little guy!" said Piper, holding her arms out to take Chris from Leo. She took Chris out of the attic, well aware of Leo staring confusedly at her back. "Ask Paige and Phoebe." She called from halfway down the stairs. He turned his stare to Paige and Phoebe.**

"**Umm… Yeah ask Paige 'cos columns don't write themselves you know!" said Phoebe, dodging Leo and running down the stairs.**

"**Paige?"**

"**Magic School calls… gotta go!" she said and orbed out.**

"**What the hell was that?" he said to himself, and orbed out.**

**The next day Phoebe's column was printed in the Bay Mirror. Paige orbed in from going to but a copy.**

"**_Whoa, when Phoebe said Ancient Egyptian, she meant it."_ She thought "Hey Piper, look at Phoebe's column!" she shouted at the kitchen door. Paige didn't see why they didn't get sneak previews of Phoebe's columns, but this one was definitely worth waiting for. Instead of her normal picture, there was a picture of her with some Egyptian jewellery and make up. She read the letter that Phoebe ha chosen to answer, and sure enough, it was from a teenage girl. Her answer said:**

"**_Wait. If he likes you, it's his job to make the move, you could drop him hits all day if you wanted to, but, judging by this guy, he wouldn't react unless he liked you. Sometimes you've just got to let love takes its course. Sit back and enjoy the ride."_**

**Paige chuckled, and threw the paper down on the table and yelled to Piper;**

"**The paper's on the table!" Not that Piper would have time to read it anyway, but, as Sod's Law would have it, she would want to read it if Paige didn't tell her where it was. **

"**Phoebe, you've started giving the same advice twice again. Maybe you need another sebatical."**

"**I dunno 'bout another sebatical, but I could sure do with another cute Ghost-rider."**

"**Very funny."**

"**Hey I wonder what happened to Mana and Kisara in the end."**

"**Remember what Seth said, 'Find the Millennium Book'."**

"**Yeah well, when the demons cease to attack, we will see." She said.**

"**I wanna know."**

"**Me too sis, me too."**

**Well that's it folks, but look out for the sequel. Sorry that was loads of Charmed but next time I'm gonna include more YGO stuff and we meet their reincarnations. R&R Peeps but until then, TTFN!**


End file.
